Star Trek Voyager
by CaptainDennis
Summary: Voyager gaat terug naar het Delta Kwadrant om Neelix te helpen.
1. 801 De Reünie

Star Trek Voyager

Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom hebben de rechten van Star Trek, inbreuk op de copyright is niet bedoeld.

8.01 reünie

De Voyager was nu al 2 jaar terug, en veel van de crew hadden promotie gekregen. Janeway was admiraal geworden. Chakotay moest een opleiding volgen als hij kapitein wou worden omdat hij bij de maquies was geweest. Seven besloot toen ze terug waren nog niet te werken en te kijken hoe ze de aarde vond en of ze er bij paste, maar na een tijdje verveelde ze zich en ging ze tijdelijk op Deep space Nine werken. Harry Kim was bij zijn vriendin en ze gingen trouwen.B'elanna en Tom besloten in Australië te gaan wonen omdat Tom de baan kreeg die hij graag wou, B'elanna besloot nog niet aan het werk te gaan omdat ze wou zorgen voor hun kind. De Docter was natuurlijk helemaal geupgrade en was nu zo goed als mens behalve dan dat hij uit krachtvelden en fotonen bestond, er was voor gezorgd dat hij niet uitgezet kon worden door iemand anders. Tuvok was gelijk naar zijn familie gegaan om een mind melt te beginnen met zijn familie tegen zijn ziekte, en het meest logische wat hem op dat moment leek was een tijd vrij te nemen.

Janeway

binnekomend bericht.... "verbind het bericht maar door naar de huiskamer" zei een vrouwenstem. "A hallo admiraal hoe gaat het vandaag?" zei de Docter. "Heel goed, wat kan ik voor je doen?" "Je bent weer eens niet gekomen voor je onderzoek, dus kom ik zo op weg naar je huis, ik dacht laar ik het maar even zeggen dan kun je afspraken die je hebt afzeggen." Docter u... "Wacht eens even!" zei Janeway maar de verbinding was al verbroken. "Nou dat is ook mooi" zei ze tegen zichzelf en ze ging op haar stoel liggen en begon een boek te lezen. Een half uur later stond er iemand voor de deur. "Kom binnen." Het was de Docter. Na een klein onderzoek gingen ze samen wat drinken en praatten ze bij over sinds Voyager terug was gekomen. Voordat de Docter weg ging vertelde hij nog dat Admiraal Forest haar wou spreken, dus ging Janeway naar het hoofdkantoor van Starfleet. "Admiraal Janeway ik heb slecht nieuws voor u" zei Forest, "we hebben een bericht van uw vriend Neelix gekregen, het lijkt erop dat hij in de problemen zit ik zal u het bericht laten horen."

"Hallo Starfleet, ik ben de Talexian Neelix ik ben een vriend van Captain Janeway en dit bericht is voor haar bedoeld, ik heb niet veel tijd we zitten in de problemen sinds de Voyager uit het Delta Kwadrant is verdwenen hebben hier veel problemen plaatsgevonden. We zijn al een aantal keren aangevallen en we weten niet hoe lang we het nog vol kunnen houden ik zou graag willen dat....." "Neelix we worden aangevallen" zei een stem op de achtergrond. "Nou zoals je hoort heb ik geen tijd meer Neelix uit"

"We moeten Neelix helpen, ik heb hem daar achter gelaten." zei Janeway. "Dat is precies waarom ik u wou spreken, Starfleet is bereid om de Voyager weer te gebruiken, we hebben de Voyager geupgrade en ze is veel beter dan toen u terug kwam. Maar we hebben één probleem er is niemand die het commando over het schip wil nemen omdat het dus terug moet naar het Delta Kwadrant, dus wou ik u vragen of u tijdelijk kapitein wilt worden voor deze missie?" "Natuurlijk doe ik dat, ik ga meteen bezig ik neem meteen contact op met de oude crew, tot ziens admiraal." "Tot ziens admiraal Janeway."

Chakotay

Chakotay was net klaar met zijn opleiding toen Janeway contact met hem opnam. In het jaar dat hij deze opleiding deed was hij erachter gekomen dat hij blij was dat hij bij de Maquies weg was. Ook hij wou Neelix wel helpen en wou nog wel voor een keer naar het Delta Kwadrant. Chakotay besloot zelf contact op te nemen met B'elanna die bij Tom woonde in Australië. Chakotay en Janeway spraken af elkaar over 10 dagen te ontmoeten.

B'elanna en Tom

B'elanna was net van plan om eten voor haar kind te repliceren toen Chakotay contact met haar maakte. "B'elanna hoe gaat het met jou, Tom en je kind?" "Heel goed, Tom is heel blij met zijn baan en ik ben blij met mijn vrije tijd, ik heb voor nu genoeg aan de kleine" zei ze. "De reden dat ik contact met je opneem is vanwege Neelix, hij zit in de problemen en Janeway gaat weer terug naar het Delta Kwadrant met de Voyager, ze wil graag weten of jij en Tom ook meegaan. Ze begrijpt het natuurlijk goed als jullie niet willen." "Hier moet ik eerst met Tom over praten Chakotay, ik laat wel van me horen als ik meer weet, B'elanna uit" Toen Tom 's avonds thuiskwam bracht B'elanna het onderwerp ter sprake. Tom reageerde verbasend genoeg enthiouisiast. "Het lijkt me wel leuk om weer op de Voyager te zijn, wat ik nu doe is ook fantastisch maar ik mis de Voyager toch wel." zei Tom. "Ik mis die tijden ook wel maar ik weet niet of het zo'n goed idee is, ik bedoel we hebben nu een kind Tom! en ik denk niet dat het verstandig is om daarmee het Delta Kwadrant in te gaan, de enige andere keus zou zijn haar hier achter laten en daar heb ik geen zin in, Chakotay zei dat als we meegaan we over 10 dagen naar Janway's huis moeten gaan." "Je hebt wel gelijk ik denk dat het beter is als we hier op aarde blijven." zei Tom.

De Docter

"Hallo Janeway waar heb ik dit aan verdiend, je wil toch niet uit vrije wil een doktersonderzoek?" "Nee Docter ik heb een vraag, ik wou weten of je weer mee gaat naar het Delta Kwadrant om Neelix te helpen?" "Weer het Delta kwadrant in voor Neelix, ik heb veel betere dingen te doen, ik ben geupgrade met de kennis van 10 nieuwe beroemde doktoren ik ben hier onmisbaar." zei de Docter. "Maar denk eens na Docter als we nu naar het Delta Kwadrant gaan zijn we voorbereid en kunnen we nog meer data over het Delta Kwadrant opslaan en natuurlijk ook over ziektes en doktoren uit het Delta Kwadrant. Denk je eens in als je terugkomt ben je nog slimmer als nu, nog meer kennis, ze zouden je niet meer kunnen missen, als je meewilt kom dan over 10 dagen bij mijn huis en dan praten we dan verder." "Als ik even vragen mag, hoe ben je eigenlijk van plan in het Delta Kwadrant te komen?" "Dat weet ik nog niet dat bespreken we dan ook wel, Janeway uit."

Tuvok

"Kom binnen" zei Tuvok. "Hallo Tuvok hoe gaat het met je?" vroeg Janeway die net was binnen komen stappen. "Heel goed ik ben de ziekte helemaal bovenop gekomen." "Mooi want ik moet je een moeilijke vraag stellen, wil je ook weer mee terug het Delta Kwadrant in om Neelix te helpen?" Na een tijdje nadenken zei Tuvok " Ja ik wil wel mee om Neelix te helpen."

Harry

Toen Harry door Janeway op de hoogte werd gebracht van de problemen van Neelix was hij erg geschokt. Hij wou wel mee maar zei dat hij niet kon, want hij was net getrouwd en zijn vrouw was in verwachting van hun eerste kind. Maar wel zou hij zelf ook rondvragen of er nog een paar mensen van Starfleet meewouden met Voyager.

Seven

Janeway had al contact opgenomen met Seven die ook wel mee wou want ze had ook op Deep space Nine niet veel te doen en zij en Kapitein Sisko konden het niet goed met elkaar vinden. Sisko wou haar eigenlijk ook niet op Deep space Nine hebben vanwege zijn haat tegen de Borg. Seven zou in de komende dagen op zoek gaan om een manier te vinden om snel in het Delta Kwadrant te komen.

10 dagen later.......

Het was 16.00 uur en in Janways huis waren Tuvok, Chakotay, De Docter en nog een aantal andere mensen. Er hadden zich ook nog een aantal mensen aangemeld die er niet waren in totaal waren er nu ongeveer 80 mensen. Dat was nauwlijks genoeg om Voyager goed te bedienen. Even later nam Harry Kim contact met Janeway op om te zeggen dat hij 10 mensen had gevonden die mee wouden naar het Delta Kwadrant op een reddingsmissie. Een kwartier later kwamen er nog 3 mensen binnen het waren Tom, B'elanna en hun kind, ze hadden toch besloten mee te gaan om Neelix te helpen ze zouden hun kind meenemen en zorgen dat er overdag iemand van de crew op haar paste. Ze was nu 2 jaar en kon net lopen, ze hadden haar T'asha genoemd. Een paar dagen later vertrok de vernieuwde Voyager naar Deep space Nine om Seven op te halen. Seven had een bericht van de Cardessians onderschept waarin vertelt werd dat er een gerucht was over een wormhole ergens in het Alpha kwadrant wat naar ergens in het Delta Kwadrant, maar wat niet zichtbaar was voor de scanners die er nu gebruikt werden.

"Welkom op de USS Voyager" zei Admiraal Janeway. "Wij gaan op zoek naar een wormhole of een andere weg naar het Delta Kwadrant om Neelix te helpen, hij is onze ambassadeur daar, ik waarschuw jullie nu alvast dat het niet een gemakkelijke reis is en dat het ook gevaarlijk is. Dit keer is de Voyager dan wel voorbereid om naar het Delta Kwadrant te gaan maar het blijft een gevaarlijke plek. Voor deze reis ben ik de Kapitein van het schip en heb ik graag dat jullie mij met Kapitein aanspreken en niet met mevrouw, ik hoop dat we samen een leuke tijd hebben, iedereen naar hun stations." Janeway drukte op haar combadge "Seven ik wil dat jij de sensors probeert bij te stellen en naar een mogelijk wormhole scant."

De Voyager verlaat Deep Space Nine en begint zijn reis om Neelix te helpen.

Volgende keer:

Seven vind een mogelijk wormhole maar waneer de Kapitein aankomt in astrometrics is Seven verdwenen.

Star Trek Voyager, 8.02 Ontvoering


	2. 802 Ontvoering

Star Trek Voyager

Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom hebben de rechten van Star Trek, inbreuk op de copyright is niet bedoeld.

8.02 Ontvoering

Captains Log: We zijn nu al een tijdje op zoek naar een wormhole die leid naar het Delta Kwadrant, tot nu toe hebben we nog geen succes. We hebben een signaal ontvangen en zijn op weg naar de oorsprong daarvan.

Toen de Voyager aankwam bij de oorsprong vanhet signaal was er niets te bekennen. "Tuvok voer een scan uit en kijk of er een schip in de buurt is en scan naar wrakstukken." zei de Kapitein. "Seven voor de Kapitein, ik denk dat u even hier moet komen, ik heb net een aantal scans uitgevoerd en ik denk dat u het zelf moet zien, Seven uit." "Chakotay jij hebt de brug, ik ga naar Astrometrics." De Kapitein ging naar astrometrics maar toen ze daar aankwam was Seven verdwenen en waren de scans die ze gemaakt had gewist. "Janeway voor Tuvok, wat is er zojuist gebeurt?" "Er heeft een ongeautoriseerd transport plaatsgevonden en naast ons is een schip uit camouflage gedaan, het is een Cardesian oorlogschip, ze staat op het punt om te vertrekken." zei Tuvok. "Zet de achtervolging in en hou ze onder schot ik kom naar de brug." "Red Alert! iedereen naar de gevechtsposities!"

De Voyager achtervolgde het oorlogsschip dat net was weggegaan op warp 4. Voyager kong Seven niet terugstralen door het schild wat rond het schip zat. "Tuvok ik wil dat je de zwakke plek van het schil zoekt." zei Janeway. "Kapitein het schip rond hun warpreactor is erg zwak, daar zouden we op kunnen schieten maar dat zou hun reactor overbelast kunnen laten." zei Tuvok. "Dat houden we als een optie maar dat wil ik nu nog niet proberen, richt op hun wapens." "Vuur!" De Voyager raakte het schip, maar het schip had geen schade, ze draaiden nu om en kwamen recht op Voyager af. "Schilden op maximum en houd de wapens gereed." "Kapitein ze beginnen op ons te vuren." "Schilden op 86%" "Probeer nog eens op hun wapenssysteem te schieten spreidingspatroon 'Sierra'.!" zei Janeway. "Kapitein ze hebben lichte schade aan hun schip maar geen erge schade."

De Voyager kwam nu dicht bij Cardesian Space en dus konden ze gauw meer tegenstand verwachten. "Er verschijnen 3 Cardesian oorlogschepen op lange aftstands sensors ze komen op ons af, op hun huidige snelheid zijn ze hier over 3 uur." "Kapitein voor B'elanna kun je onze schilden zo afstellen dat we niet zochtbaar zijn voor hun sensors?" "Dat kan ik proberen maar dat gaat wel even duren." "Je hebt 1 uur, want er komen meerdere schepen op ons af, Kapitein uit." "Tom als ze schieten probeer het dan te ontwijken, Tuvok blijf zoeken naar een andere zwakke plek want het is voor Seven te gevaarlijk als ze daar is als de reactor overbelast raakt.

Seven zat in een geisoleerde kamer met alleen 4 muren en voor de rest een klein luikje. Omdat de muren aardig dik waren en er geen deur was kon ze niks doen.

1 uur later.....

"Kapitein de schilden zijn op 45% en op dek 14 sectie 6 is een breuk ontstaan, noodschilden geactiveerd." "Evacueer de omringende secties en stuur er een raparatieteam op af." zei de Captain. "B'elanna voor de Kapitein het lukt me niet om de schilden goed af te stellen als het moet lukken heb ik nog minstens een paar uur nodig." "Zo lang hebben we niet, maar ga er maar mee door en probeer het zo snel mogelijk af te krijgen." "Tuvok schiet op hun warpreactor." Voyager schoot op de Warpreactor van het oorlogsschip, omdat het schil daar zwak was werd het schil daar vernietigd maar raakte de reactor overbelast. "Kapitein Seven we kunnen Seven niet opstralen ze hebben een transportremmer bij haar geplaatst." zei Tuvok. "Chakotay neem een team, dan stralen we je naar hun schip, je hebt niet zo lang, zo te zien ontploft de reactor binnen 15 minuten." "Chakotay voor beveileging, kom met een team naat transport kamer 1 we gaan naar het schip van de Cardesians." "Kapitein er vertrekken ontsnappingscapsules van hun schip, Seven is daar niet aan boord."

Chakotay werd met een team aan boord van het schip gestraald. Omdat bijna de hele bemanning van het schip was hadden ze niet veel tegenstand. Bij de kamer waar Seven was stond nog wat bewaking, 2 bemanningsleden werden geraakt, voordat ze de Cardesians neer schoten. Ze maakten met hun fasers een groot gat in de muur en gingen met Seven terug naar Voyager. Toen ze terug waren ontplofte het schip van de Cardesians. Er zweefden nu 30 ontsnappingscapsules rond in de ruimte en de andere schepen waren nog maar 20 minuten van Voyager verwijderd.

"Tom haal een aantal van die capsules binnen en sluit de inzittenden op in de cel, ik wil weten waarom ze Seven hebben ontvoerd en de scans verwijderd." "Chakotay zijn jullie allemaal goed aangekomen?" "We zijn er allemaal maar we hebben 2 gewonden we brengen ze nu naar de ziekenboeg, Seven vroeg of je naar Astrometrics wou komen." "Zeg haar maar dat ik kom als we van die 3 schepen af zijn." zei Janeway. "B'elanna voor de Kapitein, ik kan als u wilt nu onze schilden bijstellen zodat de Cardesians ons niet kunnen zien." "Ok activeer het nu, Tom haal ons hier weg warp7, ik ga nu naar Atrometrics."

Seven en Janeway gingen samen in Astrometrics opnieuw de scans uitvoeren die Seven eerder had uidgevoerd. Volgens deze scans bevond de nieuwe wormhole zich bij de Paulson Nebula, maar het bleek dat de wormhole zich om de zoveel tijd ergens anders heen verplaatste. "Kan je vanaf hier zien waar de wormhole zich hierna zal bevinden Seven?" "Volgens deze gegevens komt er op de plek waar de wormhole heen gaat vantevoren veel Tacheon straling." "Tacheon straling?, weet je zeker dat die wormhole naar het Delta Kwadrant gaat?" "Dat kan ik niet vaststellen volgens deze scans staat het einde van het wormhole ook niet vast." "Het is onze enige kans we gaan naar de plek waar de wormhole zometeen verschijnt en gaan er in." "Ik ga nu de Cardesians uithoren."

"Waarom hebben jullie Seven ontvoert en onze scans gewist?" vroeg Janeway. "Alsof we dat zouden zeggen." "Als jullie het niet zeggen, nemen we jullie mee het Delta Kwadrant in, want we hebben het wormhole gevonden. En wat gebeurd er met jullie als jullie in ontsnappingscapsules alleen rondzweven in het Delta Kwadrant?" zei Janeway. "Dat zou u niet durven want dan zouden we sterven." "Nou zelf weten als jullie willen zien of ik het doe wens ik jullie veel succes, jullie krijgen het te horen voor we het Delta Kwadrant binnengaan."

B'elanna, Tom en T'asha waren op het holodek, ze hadden een programma van een speelhuis gestart die speciaal voor T'asha aan de Databse hadden toegevoegd.

Toen Voyager bij de nieuwe plek van het wormhole arriveerden ging Janeway weer naar de gevangenen. "En hebben jullie al besloten om te vertellen waarom jullie Seven hadden ontvoerd, en o ja we betreden zo het wormhole." "Het waren orders van onze superieuren we deden alleen maar wat ons opgedragen werd, ik weet ook niet waarom." zei de gevangene. "Nou ja dan gaan jullie mee naar het Delta Kwadrant." "Nee wacht!" zei 1 van de andere gevangenen "ik weet niet veel meer maar ik weet alleen maar dat ze niet wouden dat jullie naar het Delta Kwadrant gingen, maar ik weet niet waarom." "Oke Tuvok breng onze gevangenen terug naar hun ontsnappingscapsules en programeer ze in met een koers naar Deep Space Nine, ik denk dat Kapitein Sisko wel raad met ze weet."

"Alle hens, we hebben een wormhole gevonden en denken dat deze naar het Delta Kwadrant leid we gaan de wormhole zo binnen, in de wormhole bevind zich wel Tacheon straling, er zijn geen gevolgen voor de bemanning maar we weten nog niet wat er met het schip zal gaan gebeuren. We gaan de wormhole nu binnen..............

Volgende keer

Voyager is het wormhole ingegaan als ze er weer uit zijn blijkt dat ze wel zijn waar ze willen zijn maar ook weer niet.

Star Trek Voyager 8.03 Verbazing


	3. 803 Verbazing

Star Trek Voyager

Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom hebben de rechten van Star Trek, inbreuk op de copyright is niet bedoeld.

8.03 Verbazing

Voyager was een wormhole ingegaan waarmee ze hoopten in het Delta Kwadrant te komen, in de Wormhole werd Tacheon straling gedecteerd.

"Waar zijn we?" vroeg Captain Janeway.

"Zo te zien zijn we in het Delta Kwadrant, Kapitein er verschijnt een schip op onze lange afstands sensors, het schip heeft een Federatie kenmerk."

"Federatie kenmerk? Welk schip is het?" vroeg Janeway.

"Het is de NCC-74656 Uss Voyager." zei Tuvok.

"De Voyager? welke serrendatum is het?" vroeg Chakotay.

"54500.6, dat is net nadat we de tot dood veroordeelden hadden afgeleverd" zei Tuvok.  
"Als we onszelf nu tegenkomen kan onze hele geschiedenis veranderd worden, ze mogen ons niet zien." "Kapitein voor B'elanna kan je onze schilden zo instellen dat Voyager uit het verleden ons niet kan zien?"

"B'elanna hier, dat moet me wel lukken ik begin er meteen mee, het zal in enkele minuten gelukt zijn."

"Kapitein er verscheen net een schip op onze sensors maar het verdween een minuut geleden weer." zei Harry.

"Zend een bericht uit in sub-space: Ik ben Kapitein Katheryn Janeway van het federatie sterrenschip uss Voyager we hebben net uw schip gezien, wij hebben geen kwaad in onze zin, wilt u uzelf laten zien?"

De Voyager van nu kreeg het bericht van de vroegere Janeway en ze besloten zichzelf te laten zien. Zodra ze zichzelf lieten zien werden ze aangeroepen door Voyager van het verleden.

Na een tijd met elkaar gepraat te hebben waarbij er natuurlijk niet veel over de toekomst werd gepraat kwamen ze tot de conclusie dat ze samen een oplossing zouden gaan zoeken. Tot dan zouden ze samen verder gaan.

Op het schip van Admiraal Janeway was B'elanna aan het praten met Tom.

"Als ik me goed herinner kregen we net te horen dat we een kind kregen."

"Ja nu je het zegt dat was nu ja, wat lijkt dat al lang geleden." zei Tom.

"Misschien kan ik mezelf wel helpen inzien dat wat ik gedaan heb, wat zij gaat doen verkeerd is."

B'elanna ging naar de Kapitein om te vragen of ze naar het andere schip kon om zichzelf te helpen met haar problemen.

"Sorry B'elanna dat kan ik niet toelaten als je dat doet dan veranderen we de tijdlijn nog meer dan dat al gebeurd is, wie weet wat we al hebben veranderd door hier te zijn."

"Maar Kapitein het is toch veel beter als ik mezelf help inzien dat wat ik gedaan heb fout is en ik kan haar helpen met wat advies." zei B'elanna.

"Ik kan het niet toestaan, het spijt me maar alles is nu toch goedgekomen en we leren van onze fouten."

"Janeway voor Janeway we hebben misschien een manier gevonden om jullie terug te krijgen een tijdje geleden zijn wij en jullie een tijd geleden natuurlijk een Tijdsverstoring tegengekomen, als je je schilden afstelt zodat ze Voyager niet beschadigen kan door erin te vliegen misschien terugkomen in jullie tijd"

"Ja dat is een goed idee ik zal B'elanna er meteen aan laten werken."

Toen B'elanna de schilden had bijgesteld met de Data die ze van de tijdsverstoring had ging Voyager op weg terug naar de tijdsverstoring.

"Janeway voor Voyager ik denk dat het verstandig is dat wij met jullie meegaan naar de tijdsverstoring, als er iets fout gaat kunnen wij jullie helpen."

"Nee jullie moeten gewoon doorgaan doordat wij hier een tijdje zijn gebleven hebben jullie al vertraging opgelopen, als jullie met ons mee gaan kan alles verkeerd lopen, we gaan alleen, veel succes op de rest van de reis."

"Ja jullie ook Janeway uit"

Dus ging Voyager weg, ze gingen op warp 9 dan zouden ze in een paar dagen bij de tijdsverstoring aankomen. Toen Voyager bij de plek aankwam waar de tijdsverstoring was geweest was er niks op de sensors te zien, het bleek dat de tijdsverstoring gewoon verdwenen was. Niet wetend wat ze nu moesten doen gingen ze weer naar Voyager uit het verleden toe, als ze een tijd zouden wachten zou Q op de Voyager uit het verleden komen en zouden ze hem om hulp kunnen vragen. Dus ging Admiraal Janeway naar Kapitein Janeway om te overleggen hoe ze dat zouden regelen want als Voyager gewoon bij Voyager bleef zou de tijdlijn veranderen.

"En wat nou als jullie ........" zei Kapitein Janeway

Er was een verblinde flits in de kamer.

"O wat geweldig 2 Janeways mijn droom is uitgekomen."

"Q!" zeiden ze beiden tegelijk.

"En jullie weten mijn naam ook nog." zei Q

"Q jou moesten we net hebben ik ben Janeway uit de toekomst en ik zit hiet met mijn crew vast kun je ons helpen?"

"En waarom zou ik helpen ik vind dit wel leuk 2 Janeways, maar ik zou je natuurlijk kunnen helpen als er wat tegenover staat."

"En wat zal dat zijn?"

"Een afspraakje met jullie op een planeet ver hiervandaan."

"Nooit" zei Admiraal Janeway

"Nou dan zal je zelf een manier moeten vinden, volgende keer help ik ook niet hoor."

"Q mag ik Janeway even onder 4 ogen spreken?" vroeg Kapitein Janeway

"Maar natuurlijk ik vermaak me wel even."

"Ik denk dat we het maar moeten doen anders komen jullie niet terug."

"Harry voor Janeway, ik denk dat u beter even kunt komen kijken op de brug."

"We komen er meteen aan."

Toen ze alle 2 op de brug kwamen zat die vol met Tribbles.

"Wat zijn dat voor..voor dingen?"

"Dat zijn nou Tribbles, ze vermenigvuldigen zich heel snel, Sisko had ze een tijd geleden ook op zijn schip, het duurde heel lang voordat ze weer weg gaan, Seven vond er voordat ze weg ging zelfs nog een paar in Ds9." zei Admiraal Janeway

"Q ik eis dat je ze hier weg haald." zei Kapitein Janeway

"Ok wat jij wilt schoonheid."

Er was weer een flits en alle Tribbles waren weer verdwenen, op de grond lagen Tuvok, Harry, Chakotay en Tom.

"Hebben jullie al nagedacht over mijn voorstel?" vroeg Q.

"Ja we doen het" zei Kapitein Janeway.

"Prachtig ik zie jullie over een uur dan neem ik jullie mee tot zo."

"Waarom heb je nou toegegeven?"

"Anders komen jullie waarschijnlijk nooit meer in jullie eigen tijd."

Beide Janeways maakten zich op en deden andere kleren aan want dat wou Q anders zou hij Admiraal Janeway en haar crew niet terug brengen naar hun eigen tijd. Toen het uur om was verscheen Q weer en bracht hij hun naar een andere planeet.

Op de planeet woonde niemand er stonden allemaal mooie planten en bomen en er was een vijvertje met een tafel met eten en 3 stoelen.

"Q het is prachtig" zeiden beide Janeways.

Er kwam een man aan die de de Janeways op de stoel liet zitten en hij begon muziek te spelen. Ze begonnen te eten en Q praatte over hoe saai hij sommige dingen vond en over de keer dat hij Picard naar de Borg had gebracht en dat hij daarmee geholpen had, totdat Kapitein Janeway over andere dingen begon te praten omdat ze genoeg had van het gezeik van Q. Na een paar uur wou Kapitein Janeway weer terug want ze vond dat ze al lang genoeg weg waren geweest.

"Nou et was een leuke avond ik ga maar weer eens."

"Wacht eens even Q jij moet je ook aan je belofte houden en mij en mijn crew weer terug naar onze tijd brengen." zei Admiraal Janeway

"Nou als het moet, oke neem maar even afscheid en dan breng ik jullie weer terug naar jullie tijd."

"Het was leuk samengewerkt te hebben, veel succes." zei Kapitein Janeway

"Ja jullie ook veel succes, Q je kan beginnen."

Janeway zag alles wat er nog moest gebeuren snel aan zich voorbijgaan en toen stonden zij en Voyager stil.

"Nou ik ga weer, ik verheug me op onze volgende ontmoeting." zei Q.

"Q hoe weet ik dat je ons op de goede plek hebt gebra...." Q was al weg.

"Chakotay waar en waneer zijn we?"

"We zijn in onze eigen tijd bij Station K-7, en zo te zien heeft Q een Tribble achtergelaten, ik bedoel 2 Tribbles." zei Chakotay

"Straal ze maar over naar K-7 daar weten ze er vast wel wat mee te doen, Tom zet een koers naar Ds9 misschien heeft Sisko wel een bericht gehoord over het Wormhole dat wij zoeken. Warp 8.


End file.
